


The 10th floor is flooding & My Reason

by Aurora81689



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora81689/pseuds/Aurora81689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My daily writing exercise 5/3/16 from http://storyaday.org/write-a-drabble-today/ </p><p>These are part of my Harry Potter Next Generation fanfic examining the new futures available to two sisters, Jordan and Priscilla, in an alternate reality where Scotland has become an independent nation laying the legislative ground work for the reunification of magical and amagiacal peoples. My fanfic is set mostly in London where sisters Priscilla, working in Parliament, and Jordan, owning a small potions business with Scoripus Malfoy,  live together and work. Scoripus has always loved Priscilla, but his family’s history and the reality of a bi-magical relationship have dissuaded any relationship. Meanwhile, the Scottish reunification brings Jordan's ex-girlfriend Roxanne Weasley back to Europe after her self-exile from England seven years ago for breaking Laws of Secrecy. </p><p>I'm hoping to upload the first chapter by the end of June 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10th floor is flooding & My Reason

-The 10th floor is flooding- Jordan and Roxanne

“I thought no one knew- I’d die in this cell. Everyone fled when the water started seeping in,” Roxanne sobs. The chest-height waters making her shivering arms feel heavy as she clung to me.  
My anger demands I push her away, remind her this means nothing, but the salvation of being her fleshy refuge paralyzes my anger, dissolving the words in my mouth. I say nothing, patiently guiding her to the rows of empty fireplaces, then to my flat's fireplace. The stench of rotten Thames water accompanies us to my home; it's an olfactory analogy for what’s become of us.

-My Reasons- Scorpius and Priscilla

The side of my pinky slides against her curled index finger-the indulgence of holding hands denied. We walk side by side through the busy crowd pouring out of Westminster Hall to see the disappearing Thames river. Our synchronized bodies streaming past frantic people, our hands reaching out to embrace but the space remains. If people saw us together too many scandalous questions would be born, my name carries the weight of war. I want to say I love you, but those words cost too much to be said- our life of stolen moments too valuable to waste on three words.


End file.
